


The Russian Bride

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst., Ballet Dancer Castiel, Dancer Castiel, Domestic, Feminization, Fluff, Multi, Rich Dean, Shy Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The ‘bride’, if I pick one will sign a prenup Sam, don’t worry.”<br/><br/>Sam sighed. “Dean if this is really what you want…”<br/><br/>“Gabriel said there’s a trial period”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I couldn't put everything in the Tags without giving everything away so bare with me!  
>   
> Also here are Russian words in the fic, Credit goes to Valentina Marangoni for helping with the words, I think just one or two I got off a translator. lol  
>   
>  **Russian words**  
>  **Hello =** _Zdravstvuyte_  
>  **Yes =** _Da_  
>  **I love you =** _YA lyublyu tebya_  
>  **Please =** _Pozhaluysta_  
>  **Thank you =** _Spasibo_  
>  **Husband =** _Muzh_  
>   
>  Also **( )** means they are speaking in Russian. 
> 
> P.S. when Dean finds Castiel dancing in the house, this is what I saw https://youtu.be/Erv2XTTHf9c

  


  
  
“Come on Dean-o, you are of the privileged, so indulge a bit”  
  
“Do you know how douchy you sound?”  
  
“Well as you have reminded me many times over our long friendship, I am a douche so therefore I may be ‘douchy’”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes as he continued down the hall towards their meeting, his short friend and business partner for the past ten years trying to keep up with his long and rushed steps.  
  
“Good morning Mr. Winchester, Mr. Charlatan”  
  
“Morning”  
  
“Hello Beautiful”  
  
“Good Morning Mr. Winchester”  
  
“Good Morning Mr. Charlatan, Mr. Winchester”  
  
Employees greeted the duo as they rushed pass the array of desks an offices.  
  
“Come on Dean, your miserable and you have no sex life”  
  
Dean stopped and looked at his smiling short friend. “Gabe I swear to god I’m going the throttle you if you ever mention my sex life again”  
  
“You mean nonexistent sex life” Gabriel corrected, smirking at Dean’s irritated face.  
  
“I hate you”  
  
“Come on, what do you have to loose besides a few hours and maybe just maybe going home with a bride” Gabriel said, wiggling his eye brows at him. “You're 33, single, wealthy and you should have someone in your life. When was the last time you even dated someone longer then overnight? Two years now? At lease if you come to Porcelain Dolls and find a bride to buy, you can be as happy as I am. Alfie makes me happy beyond words and it will be three years next September.”  
  
Dean knew Gabriel was right. His last ‘relationship’ if he could even call it that had been horrific. Michael had been a hot little twink but was a complete gold digger always demanding ridiculous gifts from Dean and had no shame in public, no class, always ready to try and fondle Dean or do something trashy in front of cameras.  
  
The sex hadn’t even been that great. That all had lasted a whole three months before Dean erased him out of his life.  
  
The lifestyle he led with his high profile company, even with all his wealth, made it hard to find anyone genuinely into him.  
  
Gabriel had purchased Alfie at Porcelain Dolls. There were many Organizations like Porcelain Dolls that arranged marriages like business contracts.  
  
People from all over the world could apply to be featured to be picked and bought as a bride to which ever wealthy individual that desired them. Like any good business deal there were trial periods and rules and regulations both parties had to respect. Safety measures were also taken to be sure neither parties were getting abused in anyway.  
  
When Gabriel bought Alfie, the short brunette had been so elated when Alfie responded to him and they were so happy together and it was almost three year now. Alfie was from Ireland and he had no family and no means of living when he couldn’t find work back home and had applied as a last resort. Now the soft spoken man was a pediatric nurse all because of Gabriel.  
  
Gabe had asked him what he wanted to do with his life and had been able to open doors for Alfie he would have otherwise never had the opportunity. School and support, emotionally and obviously financially, had paved the way for the shy man to get his certifications as a nurse and live his dream. Gabriel had been so proud and had felt so happy being able to help his husband with a new life.  
  
Maybe Dean could find someone too and help them achieve their dream. And maybe, just maybe, find someone to share his life with, a husband to go home to every night.  
  
“Let’s get this meeting over with and then you can tell me more about Porcelain Dolls” Dean said resuming his walk to the board room. Gabriel caught up to him, clasping him on the shoulder.  
  
“You’ll love it”  
  
  


**######**

 

**Porcelain Dolls**

The Terms and Conditions for Porcelain Dolls was quite long but very well detailed. Gabriel had gotten Dean a member’s contract so he could review it and see if this was really something he wanted to do.  
  
Good thing his baby brother Sam was one hell of a corporate lawyer and always on Dean’s retainer.

The Winchester Corporation was a worldwide transaction company and Dean liked being ready and on point for anything and everything. Winchester Corp was divided into three branches and specialized in funding mass businesses, Medical Research and military weaponry.

Dean and Gabriel had met in College. Gabriel had connections but Dean had the vision and know how to build their company. Gabriel wanted to be the ‘silent’ partner and Dean would be the face much to his irritation, but it had been Gabriel’s only stipulation and the next thing they knew, within three years their small company blew up once Gabriel got them contracts with the Military and Dean pushed them into medical research. It almost happened over night which overwhelmed both of them but now, Winchester Corp was very well known and a massive player in the world of the rich and famous.

Ten years of power plays and Dean was a natural, charismatic and his handsome face disarmed anyone and everyone and they were always putty in his hands, and then Gabriel would swoop in and close the deals. Sam joined them fairly quickly after passing the Bar and was the Corp’s head corporate Lawyer.

Winchester Corporation was on the Map to stay for centuries to come.

Dean was pacing in Sam’s office as his brother went over the documents.

“This is really well thought out” Sam said looking up at Dean.

The CEO loosen his too tight tie and sat down on the leather sofa. “Ok, so? Should I sign it or not?”

“Personally, buying a person bothers me, but this states clearly what you have to do for the ‘bride’ you buy”

“Like?”

“Like, provide he or she with an ‘allowance’ since most are doing this to provide for family members back in their countries. You have to give them Medical Insurance, provide them with an education of some kind. You will have to do regular check ins with handlers where you will both be interviewed every few months to be sure one or the other is not being abused. The bride will sign a prenuptial, but if you choose too you can change that, which I don’t recommend Dean.”

“The ‘bride’, if I pick one will sign a prenup Sam, don’t worry.”

Sam sighed. “Dean if this is really what you want…”

“Gabriel said there’s a trial period”

“Yeah, its six months. If it doesn’t work out, Porcelain Dolls will refund your purchase with no questions asked but you won’t be able to pick another bride for another three months. They also ask you to ‘kindly supply the bride with a severance pay’” Sam said huffing a laugh.

“Ok, if you say everything looks good I have nothing to lose, only to gain.” Dean said getting up and walking over to Sam.

His little brother showed him where to sign and Dean did before losing his nerve.

“Ok, I’ll take care of the paperwork” Sam said taking the forms.

“Thanks Sammy” Dean clapped him on the shoulder and left his office.

Sam watched his older brother strut out of the room. He was worried about him. Dean was lonely, had done countless dating, countless one night stands, never finding anyone to really care for him, they always just cared about his money and the lifestyle Dean could provide.

Porcelain Dolls was exactly that, a money transaction. He really doubted this would be any different. He sighed as he stared at his brother’s signature on the document. He just hoped for once his brother could find someone to make him smile, someone to love him.

Dean was amazing and did everything for his loved ones, everything and selflessly made sure they were happy, especially Sam himself.

It was Dean’s turn and Sam really hoped this was the answer. It had worked out perfectly for Gabriel, so why not Dean too?

 

**#####**

 

Gabriel and Alfie decided to accompany Dean to Porcelain Dolls as a support system.

“Now you might not find someone tonight, it took me a while to find Alfie” Gabriel said as Alfie smiled at him and kissed him.

Dean smirked at them, they were disgustingly cute and the truth was he wanted that too, with someone of his own.

The limo pulled into an underground hidden garage lot and pulled up to a red carpet double doors where two large bouncers stood. One of the burly men opened the limo’s door and Dean stepped out with company in tow.

“Welcome Mr. Winchester. Mr. Crowley said to expect you” A blonde Englishman said coming out of the double doors to greet him. Dean nodded his hello as they shook hands.

“Hello Balthazar” Gabriel greeted.

“Oh! Gabriel I hadn’t expected to see you again. This must be your bride” Balthazar shook hands with Gabriel and then shook Alfie’s.

“Hello” The shy man said, holding on to Gabe.

“Pleasure” Balthazar said smoothly.

“Now Mr. Winchester and of course guests, please follow me.”

They followed Balthazar down the darkly lit hall and down a few stairs that opened into a massive opening where private sections which looked like boxed seats at a football game were arranged in a circle, surrounding a large circular stage.

Balthazar took them towards a ‘box’ and had them seated on very comfortable and high end sofas. The room was barely lit, as the stage on the outside of a one way glass, was brightly lit. A glass coffee table along with whiskey and vodka were kept in crystal serving bottles with ice on the side and glasses.

Dean arched a brow at his surroundings. Balthazar smirked at him.

“The goal is for you to see the merchandise, the bride. Not for them to see you.” Balthazar explained.

Dean nodded and sat in the unbelievably comfortable sofa chair while Gabriel and Alfie sat on the love seat to his right.

Balthazar took out a tablet and stood over by Dean. “Now Mr. Winchester, what are your preferences?”

Dean didn’t even know how to answer that.

“He likes twinks, smaller than him and pretty, feminine and a bit of sass, not attitude. No preference on nationality” Gabriel answered for him. Dean glared at him but then nodded to the awaiting blond who was watching him for confirmation.

Gabriel knew him too well it was unnerving how observant the short man was.

Dean nodded. “Splendid. The auction will start soon, a waiter will be by for your dinner order” And with that Balthazar was gone.

Dean loosened his tie and reached for the whiskey.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone” Gabriel said as Alfie cuddled into him.

“Yeah, I hope so” Dean said sighing.

A waiter came in minutes later and took their dinner order.

Filet Minion with crumbled bacon and blue cheese with fries for Dean.

Roasted Duck in a marsala sauce with a house salad for Gabriel

Shrimp and Avocado Asian salad for Alfie.

 _/Thank you everyone for coming/_ A bearded man with an English accent stepped out onto the round stage, the size of the stage was about twenty feet all around.

“That’s Crowley” Gabriel told Dean, who nodded as he cut into his delicious steak.

 _/I hope you will all enjoy our beautiful Brides and find what you are looking for. If you see something you like, please press the green button that is placed on the right side of your chair’s arm. If you have questions, simply asked for Balthazar or myself and we will gladly answer any questions you may have. Now, let the show begin./_ He said smiling eerily and left the stage.

Dean sipped his expensive and very good whiskey and sat back.

“I hated this part” Alfie whispered, his head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he watched the first bride come onto the stage.

The first ‘Bride’ was only dressed in laced panties and nothing else, everything else exposed to the eyes of everyone.

Dean could see why, he couldn’t imagine how vulnerable and bare they could feel, walking around while a handler turned the bride around gently, to be judged and hopefully purchased. But Dean was happy to see all five brides he had looked at so far all looked well taken care of, no bruises, well fed, the handlers were not gabby or rough, some just whispered for them to turn instead of physically making them turn.

They were up to the six bride and none had even interested Dean. But then the seventh Bride came out.

Small and delicate looking, dark hair and a beautifully lean and strong body. Then the beauty opened his eyes and Dean almost dropped his glass making Gabriel snicker.

“Like that one huh?” Gabe teased.

Dean couldn’t look away and stood up towards the glass to see the Bride closer. Intense electric blue eyes crowned in black lashes and a plush pink mouth, begging for Dean to bite. His skin was flawless and a creamy white Dean wanted to mark with hickeys, staking his claim. He looked like an Angel.

“Press the button” Dean said to Gabriel, not taking his eyes off the man that was on the other side of the glass, turning around as instructed, showing a perfectly round ass clad in the white lace panties making Dean’s dick twitch.

Gabriel quickly did and a ‘ding’ sounded over the stage, indicating the purchase.

The blue eye angel looked up towards the ding confused, then a handler took his arm gently and whispered in his ear. The blue eyes looked around as if trying to see who had bought him, a slight look of fear danced in the blue eyes and Dean wanted to chase it away.

Once the bride was out of sight Dean turned towards a smiling Gabriel. “What now?”

“Now they will take him to sign the contract you already signed and your purchase will show up in your account tomorrow. They will clean him up and dress him, pack whatever things he does have which is usually just one suit case and bring him to you in the meeting area. You have about an hour waiting time” Gabriel explained as Alfie took a sip of his vodka banana juice drink.

“Ok”

They stayed in the ‘box’ till Balthazar came to get him about 45 minutes later.

“I apologize but only Mr. Winchester may follow me” Balthazar said to Gabriel.

“I understand. Dean-o we’ll wait for you guys in the limo” Dean nodded as Gabriel started to walk out and Alfie stopped in front of Dean.

“Your bride is very lucky. And if he is scared, I can help” The shy man said smiling.

“Thanks Alfie, I appreciate that” Dean told him, genuinely comforted.

“Come on my love” Gabriel said as Alfie took his offered arm and they left Dean.

“Now, please follow me Mr. Winchester. Your bride is waiting”

Dean followed dutifully.

 

**#####**

 

Dean walked into a living room styled large room. White leather sectional sofas with black pillows on a marbled looking rug with a modern small fire place in the wall. The room was large and looked comfortable yet impersonal.

  
  
As he walked in behind Balthazar, he saw Crowley standing by the sheer draped windows sipping a drink and his bride stood from the sofa, looking at him anxiously, and hands fidgeting.

The beautiful blue eyes looked at Dean with surprise fully displayed as his eyes roamed over Dean’s tall form. Dean smirked as the eyes came back to his green ones and a blush spread across the bride’s cheeks who looked away shyly.

He was no longer dressed in just white laced panties but instead in white loose beach pants and an Indian style quarter sleeved white shirt with a small V-neck.

“Mr. Winchester. A pleasure” Crowley said making his way over to him to shake his hand.

“Mr. Crowley” Dean said in greeting.

The short bearded man then turned towards the bride, giving him a look Dean couldn’t place. “This is Castiel, your bride”

“Hi Cas”

Castiel couldn’t stop the blush from getting darker, immediately loving his name ‘Cas’ said by the handsome man with a southern brawl.

“Castiel, this is Dean Winchester, your new husband”

Dean was tall with broad shoulders. He was dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit with a forest green shirt and light green tie that was slightly loosen around his collar. He was clean shaven and had the most intense jade green eyes that looked wild and full of promises. A perfect nose dusted with freckles that spread across his cheeks and bowed lips he hope tasted as good as they looked.

“Hello Dean”

Ohhh. Russian accent. Dean bit his lip, the blue eyed beauty just added to Dean’s kinks.

Dean and Castiel stood eyeing each other. “Yes well, you are legally married on paper, which you’ve both signed. You’ve both read and consented to the terms and Conditions, your trial period starts as soon as your exit the building. Do either of you have questions?”

Castiel just shook his head no, keeping his bright eyes on Dean.

“No, I think we’ll be fine Mr. Crowley.” Dean replied.

“Splendid then. A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Winchester” Crowley left then and Balthazar motioned for a bouncer to grab Castiel’s only suit case. A mid-sized dark blue and old case.

“I will show you both out then”

Dean gestured for Castiel to go first who gave him a shy smile and Dean again bit his lip as he followed behind.

No one spoke as Balthazar brought them to the elevator, then down to the underground level and back to the double doors where the two bouncers from earlier still stood.

“Take care of your bride Mr. Winchester” Balthazar said shaking his hand good bye. Dean nodded and turned to Castiel who stood only two feet from him and unsure of what to do.

The Limo driver stepped out of the car and made his way to the door for Castiel and Dean to get in.

“After you” Dean told Castiel who then sat into the limo and Dean jumped in after him. The Limo driver closed the door and quickly returned to the driver’s seat, put up the privacy glass and started to drive.

“Hi! I’m Gabriel Charlatan and this is my husband Alfie” Gabriel said all smiled at the obviously over whelmed bride.

“Hello”

“I was a bride just like you” Alfie send gently, getting Castiel’s attention.

Gabriel was leaning over whispering something in Dean’s ear as Alfie came closer to Castiel. “Dean is a good man. Your safe, I promise”

That seemed to calm the Russian a bit as he nodded his thank you and smiled shyly to Alfie, then glanced at Dean who was smiling at whatever Gabriel was telling him.

Dean Winchester was ridiculously handsome which he really had not expected. He had heard countless horror stories from other brides who came back after a trial period with buyers that were either much older or very unattractive, and some had been perverts or abusive mentally or physically.

The fact that his new husband’s friend’s husband was an ex bride and was happily sitting in front of him, he felt better about the whole situation.

Dean sat back in the seat and Gabriel returned to Alfie’s side who cuddled into him, knowing full well Castiel was watching.

The Russian looked at Dean questionably. Dean smiled at him. “I don’t expect you to do that yet” Dean huffed a laugh. “We’ll get to know each other and do what feels natural”

“Will there be sex?” Castiel asked, his accent making the question hot as hell to Dean while Gabriel tried not to spit out his drink, making Alfie giggle.

Dean blushed a bit then smiled at Castiel. “I wouldn’t be against that” Dean said, purposely letting his eyes caress Castiel’s form from head to toe and then came back to the blue eyes he had already started to appreciate.

The heated gazed Dean gave him sent tremors throughout Castiel’s body at the thought of the green eyed man fucking him into the mattress. “Ok” Was all he could say as Dean held out his hand to him.

Castiel placed his hand in his and the warm touch made Castiel shiver. He couldn’t understand how after only knowing Dean not even an hour, he could have such a physical effect on him.

Dean laid their clasped hands on the seat between them and proceeded to caress small circles with his thumb against Castiel soft skin.

Castiel found he like the tiny gesture, it felt calming and grounding. He relaxed more into the car seat and let his thoughts take him to his new life.

 

**#####**

 

Dean had taken the next two weeks off, wanting to get to know Castiel. Gabriel and Sam were capable of dealing with things without him, worst case scenario he would have to go in for a few hours here and there.

When he had showed Castiel their home, Dean lived in a penthouse overlooking the city, Castiel had looked around in awe and seemed to greatly like the spacious living room with its hard wood floors and windowed walls.

  
  
Dean didn’t spend much time at home, but he planned on changing that a bit.

He had given Castiel the guest room and showed him the kitchen and his owned room just down the hall.

Castiel was smart and quiet, liked to read and wasn’t too shy when needing to ask Dean for things.

They had gone shopping for essentials and now were shopping for clothes which Dean had insisted on.

Castiel tried every piece of clothing on, happily and adorably showing Dean. He would try on tight jeans or pants, very short shorts and pretty t-shirts or button up blouses and turned around to get Dean’s approval.

It had only been two weeks but Castiel found himself very attracted to his husband and couldn’t help but try and tease Dean a bit. He wanted the bigger man to grab him and have him but Dean was a gentlemen and that left Castiel even more attracted to him. But he did take pleasure in watching Dean eye his ass in the short shorts, unable to help but bend over slightly, making the green eyed man bite his lip.

The retail woman named Becky was happily bringing him more clothes to try on.

“Mr. Winchester is there something specific you would like for me to get for you?” She asked, looking at Dean knowing full well this was on Dean’s dime.

“Whatever Castiel wants, but he will need at least three suits and a tux or two” Dean said enjoying Castiel’s sly smile as the dark haired man stood with his back to him, ass round and out in the blue jean shorts as he looked back at Dean threw the full length mirror.

“Do you like these muzh?” Castiel mixing English and Russian did things to Dean. The beauty had explained ‘muzh’ meant ‘husband’ in his native tongue. And Dean loved it.

“I do, a lot Angel” Dean had already taken to calling him that.

Castiel was shy at times but ridiculously sexy at others. He knew he was beautiful and Dean indulged him and showered him in complements, loving when he would get the bride to blush.

Becky returned with two back tuxedos and three different suits and shirts.

Castiel tried on the tuxedos, Dean nodding his approvals when his phone rang. Dean signaled to Castiel with one finger to excuse him as he took the call, eyes never leaving his Angel.

“Escuse me yes, do you have… how you say… lace for men?” Castiel asked Becky quietly, gaining an evil grin from the blonde retail woman.

“Yes of course! Is there a particular style and color you are looking for?” She asked, also keeping her voice low as Dean spoke on the phone.

“Um… bikini ya? And white and black…” He bit his lip and looked at Dean. “green?”

Becky nodded. “Be right back”

“Spasibo” He said thanking her in Russian.

Dean got off the phone and he proceeded to try on a blue suit, a dark grey suit and a black suit. If Castiel was being honest he hated suits.

When he returned into the dressing room, Becky had discretely left the panties in the room for him. He picked up the pink one the girl had slipped in with his asked colors and smiled biting his lip. Dean had practically grabbed himself when he had on the blue jean shorts.

His mind made up he got out of the suit and slipped the pink lace on.

“Muzh? Can you help?” He called out softly.

Within seconds Dean came into the dressing room and stopped short, swallowing hard.

“Do you like?” Castiel asked, his slender and hairless body added to his allure with the baby pink panties. Dean eyed him hungrily.

“I like”

Castiel smirked and made his way to Dean, placing his hands on his husband’s strong chest and looked up at him innocently. “I need you to show you like” He murmured, watching Dean’s reaction closely.

Dean took Castiel face in his hands and kissed him, slowly and hungrily, taking his time tasting his bride and loving the small moan that Castiel made as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

The kiss grew heated quickly as one of Dean’s hand pulled at Castiel hair, bearing his neck so Dean could kiss at it while his other hand traveled down to Castiel’s lace clad ass and groped him.

Castiel moaned and pushed back against Dean’s hand that was touching him so teasingly. He slid one hand between them and palmed Dean threw his jeans, feeling his husband’s hardening length.

Dean growled and pushed Castiel towards the back of the large dressing room when Castiel jumped into his arms, wrapping his long legs around Dean’s waist and Dean devoured his mouth, holding Castiel up against him, both hands firmly flexing Castiel ass.

“Take me home and make me real bride….muzh please” Castiel moaned in his ear as he rolled his hips against him. Dean was ready to bury his cock in him now.

Dean rand a finger between Castiel’s ass cheeks, making him gasp as he applied pressure against his hole, only the very thin lace in between.

“Please Dean…” It was the first time Castiel said his name, and he said it so needy and the Russian accent just made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Keep these on and get everything else, especially those jean shorts. I will make you mine when we get home” Dean said then set him down and kissed him hard before leaving the fitting room.

Castiel rested against the wall, kiss swollen lips and cock leaking pre-cum, he was so excited.

Becky chose that moment to peak in on him and he covered himself.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes, please get these panties in all color you have. Muzh wants to buy all I tried”

“Muzh?” Becky asked confused.

Castiel smiled. “Mr. Winchester, husband”

“Oh!” Her eyes glowed and she smiled brightly. “Of course!” She proceeded to gather everything and help Castiel to the register once he was dressed.

**#####**

As soon as the limo door closed Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap and started kissing him while pressing the button on the roof to put up the privacy window between them and the driver.

Castiel moan as Dean pushing him down, grinding against him.

“Muzh…” Castiel made such pretty little noises Dean couldn’t wait to have him beneath him and take him apart slowly.

He wanted nothing more than to ram himself home inside his beautiful little Angel but he waited this long and he would make their first time perfect.

They passionately kissed, both trying to hold back, waiting to be home and truly explore each other. Castiel had never wanted a man so badly in his life.

Thankfully they made it quickly back home, just as the bellhop dropped their shopping bags in the entrance and left, Castiel surged forward and kissed Dean then ran away from him, walking backwards, smiling coyly and started removing his shirt.

Dean smirked and followed, taking his own t-shirt off and Castiel stopped short to look at him, it was Dean’s turn to smile wolfishly as Castiel eyed his exposed chest lustfully.

Dean couldn’t help but roll his shoulders and flex a bit, making the blue eyed Angel bite his lips.

Castiel shimmied out of his tight jeans and was now only in the baby pink lace panties ad Dean groaned. Castiel started up the curved stairs as Dean followed the giggling beauty.

Dean rid himself of his jean, leaving himself in his boxer briefs and found Castiel in his bedroom, kneeling in the middle of the bed waiting for him.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight. The two story windows let in the bright afternoon sun in the white walled, hardwood floored decorated in forest greens and cream room. Castiel, beautiful and smiling in the bed looking at him.

Dean made his way to him and caressed his cheek. Castiel leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. Dean passed a thumb across Castiel’s bottom lip.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Dean asked, feeling suddenly overwhelmed in having this man before him.

Castiel looked up at him innocently and clearly touched by the complement. “Muzh…”

Dean kissed him, slowly and sweetly. Castiel slid his fingers in Dean’s short spiky blonde hair. Dean pushed him down carefully, leaning over his husband. He could feel Castiel’s heart beating hard. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready” He told him, kissing down his jaw and right below his ear, making him gasped.

“I want… please” Wide blue eyes looked up at him, innocent and lust filled. Dean knew he was in trouble the first time he saw those eyes, and now having them directed at him, so profound and mesmerizing, Dean couldn’t look way.

Dean returned to his lips, loving the content sigh Castiel made as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed leisurely, learning each other’s tastes.

Dean’s hands caressed Castiel’s sides, smirking as Castiel was clearly a bit ticklish. His thumb then brushed against his nipple and Castiel arched into the touch, making a loud moan escape his lips and Dean took advantage by bending down and licking at his nipples, swirling his tongue then sucking gently.

“Dean!” Castiel’s hands ran through the short spiky hair, loving Dean’s ministrations.

He continued down Castiel’s body slowly, giving open mouth kisses and nip at his sharp hips making his lover hist. When he reached the lace he licked over Castiel’s painfully hard cock, peaking from the top of the panties dripping with pre-cum.

Dean laid his tongue flat over his confined balls and licked up slowly till he reached the tip of Castiel’s cock, swirling his tongue in the pre-cum.

“Pozhaluysta!” Castiel was panting. Dean had no clue what he said but it went straight to his aching cock.

He peeled off the breath wet panties, slowly, kissing the skin he exposed and swallowed Castiel down on one go. His lover bucked, moaning, hands in his hair pulled and pushed.

Castiel had no idea how or when but then he heard a bottle cap and just as Dean took him all the way into his mouth, he felt one cold finger circle his hole before pushing in slowly. He mewled loud and long, opening his legs more for Dean as he kept one hand in Dean’s hair and the other gripping the sheets.

Dean moved his mouth and finger in sync making the beauty moan and gasp. He added a second finger, and Castiel pushed against him, fucking himself on his fingers. Dean was so turned on, he lifted his head and moved up to seal his lover’s lips with his own, adding a third finger at the same time.

Castiel gasped and mewled into his mouth. He was completely flushed and so sexy Dean couldn’t stop watching him. He pulled away and just needed to watch Castiel getting off on his fingers. He twisted them inside and Castiel arched off the bed. He found that spot and rubbed his fingers over and over against it.

Castiel screamed out as he came untouched, reaching for Dean. “Pozhaluysta Muzh…” He said against his lips as he rode out his high. As they kissed and Dean slid off his briefs and slicked his cock. He pulled out his fingers and pushed in cock in slowly. Castiel bit at his lip and licked into hiss mouth as Dean pushed further into him.

“So wet and tight…. Fuck Angel…”

“Da…..” Castiel gasped as Dean bottomed out and ever so slowly rolled his hips and Castiel ran his nails down his back making Dean hiss.

He slammed his hips faster, intense green burning into dazed blue and Castiel was so loud Dean loved it, he grabbed Castiel’s hair pulling his head back and attacked his neck as his lover nailed at his shoulders and back.

“So close baby…” Dean panted against his neck.

“No” Castiel pushed him back wrapped his legs firmly around Dean’s hips and pulled himself up to sit up on Dean, who quickly got the message and sat back on his heels while Castiel rolled his hips against him, matching his need. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover to keep him against him as he give him open mouthed kisses all over his neck. Castiel hands were back in Dean’s hair, pulling and tugging as he demanded Dean’s mouth on his.

He slid down hard and rolled his hips fast, making them both cum, moaning and gasping against each other’s mouths.

“Fuck…”

“Da…”

Dean sat down completely and Castiel didn’t move from his lap, Dean still inside of him as they stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace.

 

**#####**

After that Castiel moved into his bedroom, they were practically all over each other at every chance.

Dean could be a fierce and gentle lover which only made Castiel have an addiction to him.

He was presently face down on the living room rug as Dean fucked him with his tongue. “Like this baby?”

“Da…Da…” Dean loved how Castiel spoke only Russian during sex, his mind too numb to speak English, completely lost in Dean’s touch and the sensations he gave him.

Castiel reached behind and gripped Dean’s hair, pulling him to fuck himself harder on Dean’s tongue.

Dean spread his cheeks and buried his tongue as deep as he could then bit Castiel’s ass, making him yelp as he then pushed in two fingers and proceeded with his tongue.

“Dean!” Castiel was loud and his moans radiated in the otherwise silent room, echoing off the walls. “Pozhaluysta!”

“So pretty for me…” Dean growled , licking Castiel’s hole as he fingered his lover, adding a third finger and twisted them, hitting that spot making his lover moan and cry out, yelling Russian words.

“Pozhaluysta… Muzh… Pozhaluysta”

Dean positioned himself and pushed into him, in one slow thrust he bottomed out. “DA!”

“Fuck baby... so tight…” Dean started a slow pace and then Castiel started to fuck himself back on his cock. “You want hard and fast Angel?”

“Da Muzh” Dean learned that meant ‘yes husband’ and Dean was a good husband.

Dean grabbed both of Castiel’s arms and pinned them above his head, holding them in place with one hand, as he pushed one of Castiel’s legs higher on the floor, loving how flexible his lover was and started a punishing pace.

Castiel moaned and screamed, bring his legs into a full split as Dean grabbed his hips and fucked into him. “Fuck baby that’s so hot”

The split made his ass look even bouncier and Dean loved the sight, his lean back so perfect. Dean smacked at his ass, gaining a yelp and did it again and again.

Dean sat back, pulling Castiel up backwards, making his small lover arch back against him as Dean wrapped his arm under Castiel’s legs and started fucking up into him while Castiel reached back and wrapped his left arm around Dean’s neck and shoulders.

Castiel’s screams and moans mixed with Dean’s heavy breathing and skin smacking against skin were loud in the room.

“Dean!” Castiel came hard and untouched, falling back limp against Dean’s chest as his lover fucked into him, growling his release making Castiel feel the cum spill from his hole as Dean still pumped in and out.

“Fuck Angel… so good” Dean’s now limp cock slid out and Castiel immediately turned in his arms to face him and kiss him.

“Wow” Both Dean and Castiel jolted at the unannounced voice and looked up towards the front door to see Sam and Gabriel standing there eyes wide and of course Gabriel had a goofy grin on.

Castiel quickly grabbed the closes piece of clothing and shyly covered up and ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

Dean stood exhausted and now irritated and took his time putting on his briefs. Sam finally looked away while Gabriel enjoyed the view.

“Yeah you’re a sexy beast Dean” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

“What time is it?” Dean asked ignoring Gabriel. He had planned to introduce Castiel to his brother tonight for dinner. It had been a month already and Dean was itching to get the two most important people in his life to meet.

“We are a bit early.” Gabriel answered grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Let me go make sure he’s ok” Dean excused himself and went up the stairs.

“I didn’t know Cassie was bendy like that” Gabriel murmured, enjoying the upset look on Sam’s face. “You ok Sammykins?” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

**#####**

 

Dean reached a shaking Castiel in their bathroom.

“Hey, your ok?”

Castiel started talking in Russian looking upset and hugging himself.

Dean pulled him into his arms, calming the shorter man almost instantly. After a moment Castiel looked up at him. “I’m sorry… I don’t like anyone but Muzh to see me nude… feels wrong” He said, his blue eyes pleading Dean to understand what he was trying to say.

“Damn right, only I can see and touch my Angel” The smile Castiel gave him hit Dean in the gut. He wanted to see the smile every day for the rest of his life.

Castiel felt his sudden intensity and kissed him, gently and full of promises both were too scared to say. Dean wrapped his arms around him and lost himself in their kiss.

After what felt like hours, Dean nipped at his bottom lip. “I want you to meet my brother tonight. That’s who is downstairs with Gabe”

Castiel’s eyes widened and blushed. “Muzh your brother saw me…” He groaned and hid his face in Dean’s chest.

Dean laughed at how adorable his blue eyed lover was. “Let’s take a quick shower and go to dinner with them, ok?”

“Da”

**#####**

 

After a fast shower and both were dressed they came down the stairs finding Gabriel on the phone and Sam looking out the floor to ceiling windows, overlooking to city as dusk started and the city lights turned on.

“Hey guys, sorry for the wait” Dean said wrapping his right arm around Castiel’s shoulders, keeping him close.

Gabriel got off the phone and walked over. “Hey Cassie, Alfie says hi and sorry he can’t make it tonight, he’s sick with the flu and has ordered me to stay away so I don’t catch it”

“Oh no, I hope he feels better soon” Sam’s eyebrows shot up at Castiel’s Russian accent.

“Sam this is Castiel, my beautiful bride, Cas this is my baby brother Sammy”

Sam didn’t miss the blush that crossed Castiel’s checks when his brother called him beautiful or the googly eyes he gave Dean.

“Hello Sam” Castiel was pretty, slender and delicate. Kiss bruised pink lips and breath taking blue eyes with dark hair.

He knew his brother liked ‘twinks’, but he hadn’t realize his taste till now. The Russian bride was wearing black very short shorts and a form fitting lilac purple blouse. He had on black sandals which had a two inch heel on them and he just reached Dean’s nose. He looked down and Castiel’s toes which were perfectly manicured but colorless.

“Nice to meet you Castiel” Sam said politely, watching his brother’s goofy smile as he watched his lover. He had never seen Dean smile like that.

“I cook Da?” Castiel asked Dean, his Russian accent heavy.

“No baby, we’ll go out. You got all pretty for me”

“Awe your making Cassie blush” Gabriel teased. “Come on, I’ll tell you our choices for dinner” The short brunette said, extending his arm dramatically to Castiel.

Dean nodded to Castiel, knowing he was asking permission to go with Gabriel. Cas smile and kissed Dean quickly before taking Gabe’s arm and started towards the front door.

“So what do you think?” Dean asked, beaming watching Castiel in those shorts.

Sam watched as Castiel looked back at Dean and smiled, making Dean bite his lip.

“I think this is fast”

“Come on Sam. We are already married and he’s…. perfect”

Sam arched a brow. “Perfect?”

“Yeah…” Dean told him suddenly serious.

Sam froze. Dean was already falling for the twink after for a month. “Dean…”

“Look, I’m happy, finally. Fine if you don’t like him but he makes me happy. He’s adorable and smart and so sexy…. And he does this till of his head when he’s trying to understand something…”

“Wow Dean”

Dean licked his lips in frustration. Sam wasn’t going to understand. “Just be nice” Was all he said as Dean started towards the door.

 

**#####**

 

In the limo Castiel was happily leaning against Dean as Gabriel went over the dinner options. “It all depends on what you are in the mood for Cassie”

“Whatever Muzh chooses” Castiel said, looking at Dean.

“Muzh?” Sam asked confused.

“Oh! I sorry, it means husband.” Castiel told him quickly then turned back to Dean. “You want steak Da?”

“Da” Dean said imitating his lover gaining a laugh and Dean leaned in to kiss him. Castiel’s hands automatically caressed Dean’s face and neck as they kissed.

“Benjamin Steak House it is” Gabriel said and turned to tell the driver.

Castiel could feel Sam starring at then and slowly ended the kiss. Dean’s jade green eyes looking at him so brightly with affection he couldn’t breathe. He closed his eyes and cuddled into his husband, loving the feel of Dean’s arms around him.

He could still feel Sam eyeing them. Sam didn’t like him he could feel it and it worried him.

 

**#####**

 

**Benjamin Steak House**

  
  
When they arrived, Dean was recognized right away and brought to his favorite corner booth in the red room.

He and Castiel sat on the booth part while Gabriel and Sam took to the chairs.

As the waiter came, Sam ordered a whiskey, Gabriel a tonic while Castiel ordered a water and so did Dean.

Sam arched a brow but said nothing as Dean explained the menu to Castiel. After Dean explained the fifth thing Castiel pointed out, he felt Castiel’s embarrassment.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Dean asked quietly as Sam and Gabriel talked about work.

“I don’t know English well…”

“That’s ok”

“No… I want to learn Muzh….” Castiel said pleadingly, his bright blue eyes looking at Dean.

“You want to go to school?” Dean asked him, a smile on his face as Castiel nodded.

“Ok we’ll look into it tomorrow” Castiel hugged him.

“Spasibo Muzh”

“Are you all ready to order” The waitress asked.

“Go ahead baby” Dean said, kissing his neck. Castiel beamed.

“He will have Filet mignon n steamed spinach? Salmon n mushrooms for me” Castiel said, taking his time with the words and his accent.

The waitress smiled at him.

“Rack of Lamb with cottage potatoes please” Gabriel ordered.

“Grilled yellow fin tuna with Asparagus for me, thank you” Sam said as the waitress nodded and took the menus.

“Ok, no alcohol and you’re eating vegetables?” Sam questioned Dean. Gabriel rolled his eyes, when Sam started he was relentless.

“Yeah well, Cas is showing me the perks of eating healthier. I still cheat when he doesn’t know” Dean said winking at Castiel as he playfully smacked his arm. “I have someone to be around for, eating better sounds like a good idea and I stopped drinking. Two weeks today, it’s a start”

“It’s good start Muzh” Dean kissed him and caressed his face, just looking at him.

“You’re a good start” Dean told him, making Castiel blush furiously.

“You two are making me miss my Alfie…”

Dean smiled at Gabriel. “Sorry”

The rest of the evening continued much in the same fashion. Sam barely spoke as Gabriel entertained with funny stories making Castiel laugh and then ask Dean what things meant when he didn’t understand the references which Dean found completely adorable.

 

**#####**

 

As they walked into the house after dinner, Castiel purposely walked in front of Dean swaying his hips.

“I like” Dean growled behind him, loving Cas in short shorts. Dean went to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him hungrily. His hands lowered to Castiel’s ass, squeezing and kneading making Castiel gasp and moan.

After a moment Castiel pushed him away smiling at Dean’s daze confused look. Castiel bit his lip and made his way to the round beam by the windows.

“I have surprise for Muzh”

Dean took off his shirt as he watched Castiel take off his blouse. Castiel then bent over in the shorts, still in his heeled sandals. Dean started to palm himself threw his jeans, watching.

Castiel looked back over his shoulder as he unbuttoned his shorts and slowly lowered them, bending over as he went.

“Fuck” Dean got out of his jeans once he saw that Castiel wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts but a bright green butt plug.

Castiel was now against the beam, arching his back sticking out his ass invitingly to Dean and spread his legs in his heels.

Just as Dean was about to start towards him he stop and watched as Castiel had a small packet of lube in his hand and twisted to drip the liquid between his ass cheeks and soaked the butt plug and his hole.

Dean growled and reached him, pulling Castiel’s hair back and started kissing at his neck and nipped his shoulder. He caressed Castiel’s back as his hand traveled down, sending shivers throughout the Russian’s body.

He gripped the plug and started to twist it, making Castiel moan and hold on to the beam.

“When did you do this?” Dean asked as he started pulling it in and out carefully. Castiel was so tight, Dean still couldn’t believe how tight.

“Before we leave restaurant to come home” He replied and moaned.

Dean pulled it out and used the lube Castiel had poured between his cheeks and Dean rubbed his cock there, squeezing Castiel’s ass to add the friction.

“Pozhaluysta” Castiel whimpered. Dean pushed into him, and gasped at the tight heat.

He started to fuck his lover, one hand still in his hair while the other held his hip and Dean thrust into him.

Castiel’s head pulled back by Dean, eyes closed and mouth open in a permanent ‘O’ as Dean hit his spot without end.

“Dean!” Castiel came hard.

“I wanna see your face” Dean said, about to pull out and Castiel stopped him. Dean watched as Castiel lifted his right leg straight up over his head and twisted around, keeping that leg up and wrapped it around Dean who lift him up and helped him bring the other leg to wrap around his hips.

Dean had no idea how Castiel did that but he didn’t care. He sat on the rug with Castiel still grinding down on him, trying to get him over the edge. Dean couldn’t stop kissing him and his hands roamed all over Castiel’s back and ass.

Castiel’s hands held on to his shoulders as Dean set the pace again. He came slowly and so intense Dean cried out, head pulled back and gasped as Castiel kissed at his neck and touched him everywhere he could touch.

 

**#####**

 

Dean arranged for Castiel to go to school. For the last four and a half months Castiel attended school and had made a remarkable change in his accent and speech.

Castiel was home alone, Dean was at work and he had finished all his homework and was now moving the living room furniture to the side. He had been secretly doing this every change he had when Dean wasn’t home.

Once the floor was open, he pressed the play button on the sound system then stood at his maker.

The sound of clapping jolted him and he saw Dean standing in the hall with a bouquet of pink roses.

“Dean…”

“Cas wow… that was amazing”

Castiel blushed and looked away while Dean made his way to him. “I’m serious you should be a professional”

Castiel happily accepted the flowers. “It was my dream in Russia to be a ballet dancer”

“What’s stopping you now?”

“I didn’t think…”

“Sweetheart, whatever makes you happy I’ll support you” Dean said cupping his face and kissed him.

“Dean it’s a lot of time and dedication…. “

“It is something you want?”

“Da” Dean smiled against his lover’s lips.

“Then let’s find you courses or try outs or whatever it is to get you on stage” Castiel giggled against him.

Dean was so supportive and loving. The trial period was up in two weeks and he couldn’t help both wonder if Dean thought about it too. He didn’t want to go back to Russia, to a past he now didn’t want to return to.

Dean gave him a monthly allowance which was way more than he could ever use. He sent a good portion to his family back in Russia.

He wanted to stay with Dean forever. He was so in love with the handsome green eyed man it terrified him how fast he had fallen. He couldn’t understand how anyone couldn’t love Dean Winchester.

“Dean-“

A knock sounded at the door interrupting him. “One sec”’

Dean went to the door and found Sam standing there. Castiel made himself busy by putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen while Sam and Dean went into the living room.

“What happened to the furniture?”

Dean smiled. “Nothing, what’s up?”

Sam took a moment, meaning he didn’t want Castiel to hear.

Castiel excused himself, said something about homework and disappeared upstairs. He stayed out of sight but where he could hear them.

“Do you have to be such a bitch and be an ass to him?” Dean said glaring at him, unable to understand why Sam didn’t like Castiel.

“I don’t trust him ok? Which is why I’m here, the trial period ends in two weeks”

“Ok, do I need to do anything or no?”

“Are you returning him?”

“What!? No! Stop talking about him like he’s a TV I bought and I can return it if I don’t like it”

“So your staying married with him and everything”

Dean looked at him brother irritated and confused. “Sam, I don’t know if you noticed but Cas and I are great, we’re happy. I get to come home to him, wake up to him. He makes me smile so much my cheeks hurt all day. Why are you so against him?”

Sam flexed his jaw. “I just think something is off about him. Who just signs up to be sold to someone? He’s obviously not stupid so what’s his agenda?” Sam sighed. “I just don’t wanna see you get hurt”

“Thanks Sammy, I appreciate that, I do. But I don’t see how he would hurt me unless he doesn’t feel the same as I do and I’m pretty confident he does”

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. “You love him”

“I thought that was kinda obvious” Dean said smirking, looking over at the pink roses in the vase in the kitchen.

Castiel covered his mouth, Dean loved him.

 

**#####**

 

After Sam left, Dean came upstairs to find Castiel sitting against the railing on the floor, right where he had listened to him and Sam.

Dean smirked and sat next to him. “Guess you heard all that”

“Da”

“I had this whole plan to come home early, give you the flowers and tell you I love y-“ Dean didn’t have time to finish, he found himself with a lap full of a crying Castiel that was kissing him.

“YA lyublyu tebya”

“I don’t know what that means”

“I love you”

Dean’s green eyes looked at him so lovingly he kissed him, trying desperately to tell him how much he did.

 

**#####**

 

**3 years later**

 

Castiel had taken classes after classes. Auditioned and Auditioned. And finally the New York Ballet had taken him last spring. And now he was going to do his first solo…. On the grand stage. He was beyond words.

The show had been spectacular and Castiel became a start over night with a very proud and adoring husband by his side.

For the months the show went on, the more Castiel and Dean were in the spot light, TV news and Magazines were all over them.

The Corporate Mongol and the Ballerina were plastered everywhere.

One night they were just cuddled up together, kissing lazily while a movie neither were watching played in the background when the house phone rang.

Both looked up at the white phone that hung on the kitchen wall. It rang very rarely.

Dean stood up and answered it. “Hello?”

“YA khotel by pogovorit' s Castiel”

“Um, one moment” Dean put the phone to his chest and looked at his lover. “It’s someone that speaks Russian, I only understood your name” Dean said laughing.

Castiel smiled at him and made his way over to him and took the phone. Dean kissed his temple. “I’ll be upstairs, it’s late”

Castiel nodded as he watched his husband turn off the TV and climb the stairs to their room.

“Zdravstvuyte?”

  
**_(Castiel)_**  
  
The Ballet dancer’s eyes widen. He never thought he would hear that voice again.  
  
**_(Anna…)_  
**   
**_(After years of you gone, I have to find out threw the TV that you are a famous Ballet dancer and married to a very rich man!)_**  
  
**_(I send you money every month)_**  
  
**_(Oh yes thank you. And you make sure its threw a carrier so I couldn’t find you)_**  
  
**_(That’s not true)_**  
  
**_(No?)_**  
  
**_(No)_**  
  
**_(Them why haven’t you called? Or written? Or even come back here to your family!)_**  
  
**_(I--- )_**  
  
**_(You are what? Gay now? He fucks--- )_**  
  


Castiel hung up. He did not want to talk to her, he didn’t want to go back to the life he had before… back to her.

He went up the stairs and Dean was already in bed going through his schedule for tomorrow on his tablet.

“Muzh” Even after three and a half years, he still called Dean that.

Dean looked up at him, concern replacing the smirk he had as he looked at his very upset lover. Dean went to him. “What’s wrong? Who was that on the phone?”

“My…. Sister”

“I didn’t know you had a—“

“Make love to me” Castiel wanted to forget his past, forget Anna, all he wanted was Dean and to be lost in his love.

Dean lifted him and Castiel wrapped his legs around his hips. He laid Castiel down gently and kissed him hard and slow. He started to kiss at Castiel’s neck and started to go lower but Castiel grabbed his face.

“Don’t stop kissing me, please” Dean had never seen him so upset and all he wanted to do was take it away. He kept his lips on his while they both got rid of their underwear.

Dean reached the lube from the nightstand and coated two of his fingers, all without taking his lips from Castiel’s.

The Russian beauty opened his legs for his husband and Dean eased the two fingers into him slowly. Castiel moaned in his mouth and Dean started a rhythm with his fingers, bending them just right, hitting Castiel’s pleasure spot, making him moan louder and louder. He added a third finger and twisted them as he scissored his fingers, opening his husband carefully.

“Please….” Castiel gasped against him, arching into Dean’s touch.

Dean lubed his cock and pushed in slowly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and kissed him deeply while Castiel’s hands roamed over Dean’s strong back and shoulders, gripping his arms when Dean hit his spot.

 

**#####**

 

For the next year and a half, Anna called every two weeks and Dean would hear Castiel get into heated arguments with her in Russian and every time he would hang up with her, he would ask Dean to make love to him.

Dean figured it was family problems, siblings could be hard to deal with he knew that, things between him and Sam weren’t always peachy.

Every time he had ask Castiel what it was about, his lover didn’t want to speak about it and Dean respected his wishes.

Instead they focused on each other and their happiness. Castiel had a great career now and had taken beautiful professional pictures which Dean had picked one to be put behind his desk at work.

Dean took Castiel to the Bahamas for a vacation. They made love on the beach and in the water.

Castiel drowned himself in Dean. He knew one day his past would come and ruin what he had with Dean he knew that… Anna promised him she would.

And he knew when that day came, Dean would hate him…. And he would lose the love of his life.

That day came much too soon.

 

**#####**

 

When they returned from the Bahamas, Anna was standing in their living room with two teenage girls.

“Anna”

“Hi Papa” The two teens waved but glared at him

Dean stared at the teenage girls then back at ‘Anna’.

She was a beautiful redhead with a stern look on her face.

”What the hell is going on? Who are you?” Dean felt so wrong about this, his heart hurt and started to beat erratically.

“I came to get my husband Mr. Winchester, our daughters need him.” Anna said walking towards them, Dean looked at her shocked and turned to look at Cas who kept his eyes closed.

His daughters? Dean was going to be sick.

“He played his role long enough. Time to come home, we have plenty now” Anna said and started towards Castiel. “We are staying here” She said giving him a piece of paper. “We leave in a week, maybe you should talk” She said eyeing Dean and smiling innocently. She then turned on her heels, called her daughters and left.

Leaving Castiel in the wake of the end of his world.

“Dean..”

“Five years Cas… Five fucking years…. It was all fake?” Dean couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t look at him without tears stinging his eyes.

Castiel shook in place. “No! It wasn’t fake…” He loved the man before him, he did with every ounce. Seeing and being with Anna felt wrong and his daughters….

“Every time you were on the phone with your sister…”Dean stopped mid-sentence, looking at Castiel who looked away from him with such guilt. “It was Anna wasn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“Do you even have a sister!” Dean yelled. Castiel shook his head no, covering his quivering mouth with his hands, body shaking with tremors as he cried.

“You’d fight with her and then come find me, every time asking me to make love to you….” Dean wiped his face with his hand and started to walk away then suddenly turned back towards Castiel. The rage and pain radiating from his jade eyes made Castiel crumble inside.

“Dean….” Castiel couldn’t form words, the tears and his hiccups wouldn’t let him.

“Get out. Get out and I don’t wanna see you again” Dean had said it so quietly, ranging in his anger, his body shaking from trying to contain the storm inside of him.

He felt like a fool.

Castiel reached for him and Dean back handed him, surprising both of them as Castiel fell back holding his stinging cheek, looking up at Dean with his shocked blue eyes.

Dean stared wide eyed at his hand, then at Castiel as a tear slid from his apple green eyes. He wiped his mouth with his hand and turned away.

“Tell Sam where to send your things, I’ll have someone pack them. Be gone before I get back”

The pang of twisted pain he felt inside as he watched Dean leave the condo gripped his heart so hard he thought he was suffocating.

He crumbled to the floor, screaming and sobbing like the broken man he was.

 

**#####**

 

Dean walked towards his office. “Bela tell everyone to go home for the day”

With the look Dean gave her she knew better then to argue. “Yes Mr. Winchester” She said as Dean went into his office and closed the door.

He just stood in the middle of the very modern room, the evening sky lighting the city and sky scrapers, the superb view surreal.

He looked to his right where his grand glass desk was, and behind it the 60 x 90 framed picture of Castiel’s professional shoot. Looking every bit the beautiful and power force of an Angel he had represented. The lighting in grays and blues with the white stage behind him. His sky blue eyes electric and innocent in the moment the picture snapped. His mouth slightly ajar, pink lips soft and dry. His arms wide and hands elegant, his body strong and his legs sculpted and poised with pointed toes.

Dean loved that picture that captured the beauty and strength his lover was.

But no longer…. Everything had been fake….

Dean shoved everything off his desk in a rage, screaming in agony and humiliation at giving himself so fully…..

He yanked the bolted picture from the wall and smashed it over his desk, exploding glass everywhere as he roared in fury.

Once satisfied that everything was broken, he leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, rested his elbows on his raised knees and dropped his face in his hands, he felt betrayed, played, seduced… deluded by the fantasy Castiel had spun him in.

How was he supposed to pick up his life without him? How did he start over when he didn’t even know what was real anymore, didn’t know who he was now…. he wailed and bared his soul like he never had, tears soaking his shirt as his cries echoed in the bare room.

 

**#####**

 

Sam had gotten a worrisome voicemail from Dean at 3am who was very very intoxicated.

 _/He never loved me…it was fake, all bullshit…. M’fuckin idiot….get his forwarding address… i---/_ The voicemail ended abruptly like Dean had dropped the phone. His brother had been sobbing and crying in between his slurred speech.

This had to be about Castiel.

 

**#####**

 

Sam wasn’t surprise to find Castiel on his door step the next morning.

“Hello Sam” He and Castiel had never really gotten along, but Sam had never seen Castiel so… broken. He looked small and drained, his face pale and his blue eyes filled with tears and a bruise on his cheek.

Sam flexed his jaw and let him into the house. “Dean said to get your forwarding address”’

Castiel walked into the house. “I can’t lose him Sam…. Please”

“I don’t even know what happened other than him calling me, very drunk by the way saying you never loved him, it’s fake and to get the forwarding address.”

“I love him, you know that! I did since the first time I saw him…”

“What happened then!? Dean was wasted! He hasn’t had a drop in almost five years!”

“I lied ok! I lied to him I–“ Castiel couldn’t keep the tears from falling, his lip trembled as he close his eyes tightly.

“What. Happened.” Sam asked slowly after letting Castiel calm down a sec.

“I have a… a wife and two daughters in Russia.”

Sam had NOT expected that. Castiel was delicate and soft and shy, girly at times even, especially around Dean, always loving and sweet and flirty. The thought of Castiel with a woman had never even crossed his mind.

“I knew you were hiding something but I didn’t see that coming. I thought you cheated on him with another guy or something”

“Dean is the only man I’ve ever been with…” Just saying his husband’s name made stabbing pains go through his heart.

Sam looked at him surprised. “Does he know he was your first?” Castiel didn’t answer, looking miserable. “You kept that from him too”

“I can’t be without him…. Please Sam…”

“What? can’t be without the fancy life he gives you?”

“Fuck you Sam, it’s never been about the money and you know that!”

He did, he was just enjoying watching Castiel so desperate instead of confident, and his brother wrapped around his little pinky.

“What do you want then? A severance pay?”

“I don’t want money!” Castiel screamed, and he realized then that Sam wouldn’t help him. He hated him from day one and if Dean was leaving him, Sam was happy about it. “I love Dean…” He wailed and tried desperately not to crumble before Sam.

“If Dean hit you, which I’m guessing is the bruise on your cheek, even if I wanted to help you, he went over his own line. He won’t come back to you now”

With shaking hands he looked at Sam and left.

 

**#####**

 

“I thought I’d fine you here” Castiel looked up to find Alfie standing in the alley of the theater.

Castiel said nothing and looked back at the stage. Alfie took a seat next to him.

“You should have told Dean in the beginning”

“I couldn’t…”

Alfie understood, he did. He had had a lover back in Ireland, which he never told Gabriel about but Castiel’s situation was a bit more serious.

A wife and kids. Not that he had never expected.

“Was Dean the only man you’ve ever been with?”

“Yes…” Castiel sounded so torn and lost, Alfie hugged him, pulling him into his arms as Cas cried. He didn’t know how he still had tears, he wanted to die. “I left Anna, thinking this was best. Send money for the girls… I never loved Anna, not like Dean…. Nothing like Muzh….” Castiel shook in Alfie’s arms.

When he was bought by Dean, he knew how much he had changed. He felt different, dressed and acted differently. He was more feminine and bubbly and he liked this new him, he loved this new him, with school and the ballet… because of Dean, for Dean… Anna was a cold reminder of a life he never felt right in, never fit into. Anna didn’t care for him, maybe once but not for a long time. She just wanted the money Dean could provide.

Dean finding Anna and his daughters in his house… she had done it on purpose when he had told her he wasn’t coming back, that he was staying with Dean.

She got what she wanted, Dean left him and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop the pain inside, and couldn’t stop the tears that wouldn’t end…

 

  
**######**

  
  
  
It had been one month since he kicked Castiel out of his life. Five years. The best five years of his life, all a lie.  
  
He was miserable and started drinking again and fuck if one single cup hit him hard. Five years sober gone.  
  
Everything made him think of Castiel. Every inch of the house, the limo, the fucking sky….  
  
The only place Castiel had never been to was his now trashed office. Everything was still everywhere, he didn’t bother getting it cleaned up, it was exactly how he felt inside, shattered.  
  
“He’s living in my guest house”  
  
Dean turned around to find Gabriel looking at him, eyes full of sympathy.  
  
“What?”  
  
Gabriel walked further into the office. “Alfie insisted. Castiel has nowhere else to go”  
  
“He can go back with Anna in Russia”  
  
“He won’t.”  
  
“Sam gave him a severance pay”  
  
“He refused it”  
  
“What the fuck do you want from me Gabe?”  
  
“Do you honestly believe, truly in your very core that it was fake?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Liar. You can’t fake what you a Cassie have. It’s not possible to”  
  
Dean said nothing as Gabriel went on.  
  
“I’ve known you for a long time Dean and I’ve never seen you the way you are with him. Cassie looks at you like you created the world. Since that first day you brought him into the limo, he only ever had eyes for you. Looks at you in awe and love it’s sickening at times.  
  
Here’s a fun fact, you are the only man he has ever been with”  
  
Dean paled and looked at him. “What?”  
  
“Just think about it really Dean. I know he lied which is wrong in all the ways it is, but really think about the last five years with him. Do you really want it to end like this?” Gabriel said, stayed a few minutes longer and left as quietly as he had come.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Gabriel’s estate what pretty. Castiel was walking around the flower gardens Alfie kept. He was numb and exhausted, he couldn’t sleep, all he thought about was Dean… so angry…. His green eyes full of hate…. He hated him. When Dean struck him… he deserved it…

Anna had actually agreed to a divorce after she got what she wanted, Castiel miserable. She even told him the girls weren’t his. He really didn’t know if that was true or not but it hurt just the same.

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself. He was dressed in very baggy grey sweats that swallowed him. He kept the hood over his head and sat down in the grass.

He wasn’t eating except when Alfie made him. He wasn’t hungry.

He wanted to just disappear.

“Cas”

His head shot up. There was no one… now he was delusional, imagining Dean’s voice.

He cried anew. Wailed into his tear stained sleeves, his whole body shacking.

“Cas…”

He looked up again and stood. He heard a step behind him in the crunch on the grass and spun around.

A flood of tears ran to his eyes and fell down his face.

Dean was standing in front of him, handsome as always, dressed in a work suit, his favorite dark blue one with the blue and yellow tie…

He was hallucinating, he knew that. Dean never wanted to see him again. He hated him.

Dean couldn’t move. Castiel looked destroyed. He was pale and look so thin… the sweater and sweat pants made him look even smaller.

The way he looked at Dean…. So broken and miserable the tears just falling from those blue eyes full of pain reflected right back at him.

“Why did you lie Cas…” He asked, his voice cracking over the lump in his throat.

Castiel eyes widened as realization hit him. Dean was really here, standing in front of him.

He couldn’t breathe and took a step back, tripping over his own feet, to numb and weak to move right.

“Cas” Dean reached for him and when Dean touched him, he took every ounce of energy he had left and wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in his lover’s chest as the tremors of his wails ran threw his body.

He fisted Dean’s jacket and held on as tightly as he could. He knew how selfish he was being, Dean didn’t want him, and he didn’t deserve Dean. But for this one last time he would cherish these last seconds of having Dean against him and he could pretend Dean was holding him back and everything was ok and he never lied…

When Dean pulled away Castiel couldn’t look up, couldn’t take seeing that hatred drowned in green he loved beyond words.

He reluctantly let go of Dean’s suit, his movements slow as he fought within himself to do it.

“Why did you lie to me?” Dean asked again.

He knew the answer and it didn’t make it anything better, but Dean wanted to know. He had already lost everything, there was no point in lying now.

“I’ve never been this happy in my life.” It was simple yet not enough to express how he felt. He keep his eyes on Dean’s tie… the fucking ugly tie he hated…

He saw Dean’s hand moved and he closed his eyes, expecting or maybe even hoping Dean would hit him again… he deserved it.

Instead Dean’s hand caressed his cheek and his thumb brushed at the tears. Castiel sucked in a breath, trying to stop the coming hiccups.

“I need you Cas” Dean said it so quietly Castiel looked up at him.

Those emerald eyes weren’t full of anger. Weren’t full of hate.

They were full of hope and pain. Pain he had caused.

Dean lowered his lips to his, slowly and carefully. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s form and held him against him.

 

**End**  



End file.
